Reuniting Fate
by The-Female-Inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are childhood friends, together everyday, until a family crisis tears them apart. Years later they happen to meat again, but with no clue who the other is, only distant memories to reunite fate. It’s not easy with obstacles in the way,
1. The accident

_Here's the same old plot to the same old story that I'm going to rewrite and take to a whole new level!_

_Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are childhood friends, together everyday, until a family crisis tears them apart. Years later they happen to meat again, but with no clue who the other is, only distant memories to reunite fate. It's not easy with obstacles in the way, but better with the help of new found_ _friends. _

* * *

A young girl swayed silently on an old rubber swing, as the winds rustle chains in the playground and moved sand grains. The skies overhead were showing signs for rain, gray clouds spotted the area. The only thing that kept the young raven-haired girl at the park was the promise of a friend.

"Kagome, sweetie" the girls mother sighed, raising from the wooden bench she was sitting on. "We've been waiting for half on hour now, I don't think Inuyasha is allowed to come today. Why don't we go home and call him?"

"Okaa-San!" Kagome's eyes traveled from the dreadful sky to her mother. "What if we go and Inuyasha comes here! Why he would be _d- dev…-devastated_!" She exclaimed with childish slang. The way her daughter pronounced and mouthed the words caused Mrs. Higurashi to smile.

"Oh Kagome, come now. It's about to rain, sweetie," noticing the hesitant expression her daughter was giving her, the older woman feigned a gasped and looked down at her wrist, pretending to check the time on a non-existent watch. "Oh that's right! Isn't Sailor Moon on about now?" the pretend horror to the woman's voice was enough to make the young child believe that a pig wasflying on a cloudwith an apple its mouth.

"Sailor Moon!?" Kagome cried out, jumping from the hard swing. "Come now Mother! It's about to rain! Besides Sailor Moon's on! We mustn't _pro... procrastinate!"_ with that announced Kagome began to march out of the sandy play pit and towards her awaiting mother.

The rain came down in a soft drizzle by the time the two girls where half way home, despite of the lousy weather the walk was spent with smiles as Kagome loudly sang the theme song for her favorite show. Mrs. Higurashi smiled with a classical anime sweat drop; oh her daughter would be so disappointed when she found out that Sailor Moon wasn't actually on at that time.

_It worked every time_

* * *

Kagome sat on the large couch holding the remote tightly. Her legs where sprawled in opposite angles, her back slumped, causing the wet brayed to bend oddly. The bluff of Sailor Moon was quickly forgotten as 'bath time' was mentioned.

Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen, preparing super for herself and her daughter, knowing that Mr. Higurashi wouldn't be home any time soon. He was always away, busy working or preparing special surprises for the eldest child.

Unknowingly, Kagome was about to become an older sister, Mrs. Higurashi recalled, placing a hand on her steadily growing stomach. A smile was formed on her lips just recalling the expression her husband made when the doctor told them that she was pregnant.

She walked into the living room, finding that the food was cooking. She opened her smiling mouth to speak to her daughter when the commercial brake ended and back on came the news with a new update. It was a wonder, but the small girl loved to watch the news, though she really had no idea what was going on. To be honest it unnerved the pregnant woman, and every chance she got she tried to coax her child into watching cartoons.

"Tragedy has struck downtown this evening, as a car crash has took the lives of many…" The news reporter stated in a monotone. Her grizzled and graying hair, tide in a tight bun, shone as she switched her view to another camera.

"The driver of one car, identified as Saiyaa Higurashi, was dead on impact. The other family, Inutaishou Takahashi and Izayoi Takahashi, sadly, died before paramedics got to the wreck. On a lighter note, the child of the Takahashi family survived and was sent to the hospital. From what we know he has no major injuries and will be sent to live with his older brother" The TV flashed with bloody images of the car wreck, and if one lookedclose enough,could see bodies still in the smashed cars.

The woman stopped talking allowing the viewers at home to take all the information in, as it ended with a scene of a paramedic pulling an unconsciouschild from the silver car.

He was dirty, smeared with blood from his parents and the cuts showing on his bare arms, His surprisingly long hair blackwas tangled and his clothes ripped.

" No! Not Saiyaa!" Mrs. Higurashi gasped, clamping her hand against her lips tightly. Her beautiful face paled reasonably, causing the tears that she desperately tried to hold back illuminate with a foggy gray.

"Mommy…" Kagome sniffled, turning her head to get a look at her very lonely looking mother. "How come Daddy and Inuyasha were on TV?"

"Come here, sweetie" Mrs. Higurashi whispered gently, lightly falling to her knees and spreading her arms for a hug. Kagome sniffled again, small tears forming in her eyes. She knew something bad was happening, or happened. And by the way her mother suddenly looked so abandoned only made Kagome feel worse. She unsteadily slid to the ground and ran into her mother's arms.

And like a chemical reaction, once the older woman embraced the young girl they both cried together, sending prayers to the departed lost ones.


	2. Inside the car

A small boy kicked his feet looking at the window from the back seat of a small car. The first thing that stuck out to him was the gray sky, making him pout. He remembered asking his friend to play with him that day, at the playground. The girl graciously agreed as he heard her tell her mom that she was going to the park soon. Despite the weather, the dark haired boy knew he could always rely on his friend.

He sighed; boredom was evident in his airy release. His view from the window slid to the backpack on the seat beside him, his parents picked him up from his kindergarten class held at Learning, Living, Loving preschool, better known as LLL. The way the school worked was a class in the morning, then a different class in the afternoon. It was ironic when he learned that his friend, Kagome, went to the same school. Only, she was in the morning class. Yet, it made him happy that she didn't know about his little 'friend, Naraku.

"Darling," his mother shifted on the seat and pushed against the seatbelt so she could turn her body and look at her son. "Why don't we give little Kagome a call, and tell her we're going to be a little late, hm? Would that make you feel better?"

'Feel better'. The comment was referred to the class bully Naraku that happened to take a 'liking' to the smaller boy. The boys' lavender eyes sprung to his mother with horror, He remembered telling his mother not to mention the bully situation to his dad. The relationship between this son and father wasn't strong, and mostly relied on the son to try and prove himself to the father, not accepting help with his homework and showing and early attitude problem was just starters to what the boy put himself through for the father's respect. He needed to be good enough so his father would look at him as another son, other than some one of less importance to his half-brother.

"Feel better?" Mr. Takahashi snapped, glaring a burning brown at the rearview mirror, as he lifted a hand and adjusted the view to his son. "What's wrong, boy, you sick?" the sharp cliff to his tone of voice left no room for the child to answer.

"Hunny, please." Mrs. Takahashi pleased, placing her hand on her husbands shoulder, gently rubbing and squeezing in hopes of calming the man.

"Izayoi, Inuyasha needs to learn…" the man sighed, side way glancing at the women who changed him. As much as Inuyasha didn't know it, the father was trying. He offered help to homework, but the boy always seemed frightened, like he was never good enough. Mr. Takahashi had suspicions that the weekend they left Inuyasha alone with his brother had something to do with it. Sesshoumaru was jealous of Inuyasha, after Sesshoumaru's mother died; Inuyasha was born, filling a gap in Mr. Takahashi's life that appeared with the loss of his late wife.

"I know baby, but Bullies happen to every child eventually." Izayoi persuaded.

"Mom!" came the whining protest.

"Bully?" Mr. Takahashi snapped. "Sesshoumaru was never bullied!"

"Inuyasha is nothing like Sesshoumaru!" Mrs. Takahashi protested sharply. "When will you see that?"

Mr. Takahashi watched his wife fume for a moment, glaring at him with a sparked violet. A soft smile appeared on the mans' face, loving everything about his wife. Sometimes it was hard for him to remember that Inuyasha was still small, lacking in Sesshoumaru's lifestyle and age.

"Your right hunny. I'm sorry!" he whispered. Izayoi's glare lessened, but still kept a stern expression.

"I know that. But I don't think Inuyasha does"

Mr. Takahashi nodded with a disappointed sigh. The man disliked himself for always losing his temper so quickly with his youngest son. Forgetting his role in the drivers seat, as everyone seemed to forget they were in a car, Mr. Takahashi looked back at his son with his mouth slightly agape. Vocabulary escaped the older man once his eyes hit Inuyasha.

His son was curled up on the seat, holding his knees and pressing his face against them. The small body shook once in a while with silent sobs.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, Daddy just got a little frustrated. Let me see those beautiful eyes" The man cooed softly. Inuyasha released his grip on his knees slowly. Seeing the soft, and seemingly sincere expression his father was giving him made Inuyasha smile, a rare soft smile for the boy appeared on the mans face.

Sheepishly, Inuyasha spoke, only to have his voice rise in a natural confidence. Forgetting he was speaking to the man that frightened him. "Don't worry daddy. That bully wont be bugging me for a while. He learned better than to mess with a Takahashi boy at lunchtime! I hope he liked the taste of green paint!"

Mr. Takahashi chuckled, proudly. He didn't know Inuyasha would actually do something like that. He flicked his eyes to his wife, wondering if she knew about what their son did. Seeing the stern look she was giving him, Mr. Takahashi resumed a straight face, calmly telling the boy what he did was wrong. When Izayoi wasn't looking, he winked at his son causing Inuyasha to giggle.

The small boy opened his mouth to talk to his father more; he loved how they were getting along it seemed like nothing could tear the family apart now

When the mother shrieked, grabbing onto her husband.

"Look at the road!" she sobbed, horrified. The two males in the car shot their eyes to the road in time to see another car heading straight for them. Mr. Takahashi didn't know what to do, and thruster the steering wheel to the left instinctively, while Mrs. Takahashi threw caution to the wind, undid her seat belt, jumped in the backseat, and used her body as a human shield to protect the stunned boy.

Everything went silent, or it was so loud it was unbearable. Either way the collision of the vehicles felt very fake, like they were watching some cheesy movie on TV, with more unrealistic stunts.

The small boy just sat there. He felt his mother pull back after everything grew still. The woman looked around; deciding that they were completely encased, no way out until someone helped from the outside.

"Inutaishou?" she stammered bending her body oddly to see the situation of her husband. The man was limp against his seat, his head cocked to one side.

His ears picked up the distant sound of his name and opened his eyes to see his wife looking at him worriedly, studying the wounds that didn't seem real.

Any moment now they all expected someone to pop out with a hidden camera.

"Are you okay?" Izayoi asked numbly. It earned a small chuckle from the unknowingly departing man.

"Your one to talk. L-look at yourself. You look like that time Inuyasha poured ketchup down your white shirt" it was growing heard to speak.

"Thanks" She replied weakly. Her head slowly lowered, landing with little feeling on his shoulder. "I'm cold," she stated, still using a tone of voice that seemed hallow. Blood seeped from her clothing unnoticed by any one other than the forgotten child, watching the event like it was TV.

"So very tired…" the man commented as his eyes slid shut once more, his head once again cocking to the side and resting on his wives head. "I love you…"

"…Inutaishou… I love you too," The woman mumbled fallowed by a deep gasp, and then she was silent.

All was silent, even more so then before. The harsh sounds of breathing stopped. The young boy shakily undid the buckle to his seatbelt and crawled in between his parents. His eyes were drooping as he looked up to see the smiling expressions on his parents' peaceful faces.

"I love you too" Inuyasha mimicked his departed mother. Taking one final look at his parents the young orphaned boy grabbed a hold of his fathers' arm and his mothers' arm. He strained himself to pulled them together. The woman slipped from her husbands' shoulder, her head landing on his lap, but that made no further movement from either.

Settled with the closeness of the family, the boy settled himself in a comfortable position and let the silent world of dark take him, hopefully to where his parents were waiting for him.

Outside the blissfully quiet car was a world of sirens, sobs, murders, and a far away girl singing the tune of her favorite show…

* * *

Sorry Its short, i need to go though. I apologize for any grammical or spelling errors ahead of time. Hopefully you know what im trying to say.


	3. Hospital visits

A small girl quietly walked through the long narrowed white halls. Her curious young eyes scanned the undecorated walls and peeked into rooms. She studied seniors now to old and naïve to care for them selves. Some sat in chairs, clutching white handkerchiefs tightly in their grizzled hands, others hooked up to machines keeping their breathing even as they watched the small television sets set up high in their rooms. The way the light illuminated off the cliché white floor tiles made her childish brain throb.

As she walked by another opened door, holding her mothers hand tightly, she met eyes with an older boy in a room. He looked young, yet to old to be a patient in the child section she just walked in. He had long white hair, which made the small girl assume he was an older patient in the whitened hospital, but his face- passive with a slight flare of anger- was young. He had bright eyes, unusually light brown- that made the harsh violet necklace he wore clash. Still, with his unfamiliar appearance, he felt almost familiar.

His eyes narrowed at the small girl, causing her to gasp and study the black dress her mother dressed her in.

"Kagome" Her mothers voice stated meekly, accompanied by a gentle tug. Kagome looked up sadly with her warm eyes. They were standing in front of a closed door, unsurprisingly white. As Kagome wondered what happened to the decorations in the depressing building, her mother kneeled down, placing her pale hands lightly on her daughters shoulder.

"Kagome," she repeated, "Mommy needs to go some where for a bit. Im going to leave you here, sweetie, there's lots of children your age to play with" The widowed mother placed a bitter smile on her face for her daughter's sake. She thought about her last sentence, as it was more of a coax to make sure her child was comfortable, it was also a slap of reality.

The metal door opened with a squeal, causing both the Higurashi females to jump and look at the plump nurse standing in the doorway. She had gray hair, tied in a long ponytail at the back of her head. She was wearing a white dress shirt, tucked into a knee high white skirt. Annoyingly Kagome noticed the clashing gray nylon rubbing again the older woman's legs, but gave the nurse thumbs up for using color, even if it was a bleak, depressing and boring color.

Her hands pulled a brown clipboard to her face, as the nurse looked over the names Kagome noticed that she had one eye, the other was hidden by a patch like they had on pirate movies. "You must be Ms. Higurashi," she smiled warmly, and then added a soft "Sorry for you loss" Ms. Higurashi smiled lightly, straightening her stance and nodded.

"And you," The nurse continued, "Must be little Kagome… Im very glad you will be staying with me for a while, Im nurse Kaede, but you can call me Kaede, child" Kagome whimpered quietly, tucking herself behind her mothers' legs and clutched into the hem of the black dress.

"Don't leave me mommy," she pleaded quietly. The mother frowned lightly, once again lowering herself to the small girls eye level.

"Don't worry sweetie, mommy will be back soon. I promise." After watching her daughter nod sadly the woman stood up again. "Thank you" she whispered to the nurse. The widowed mother bowed once before walking down the hall again, this time alone.

The small girl refused to go into the unfamiliar room, wanting to watch her mother. The feeling one gets when forgetting something engulfed the child, causing Kagome to run two paces and yell loudly "I LOVE YOU MOMMY" She watched with tears in her eyes as her mother turned around again, and looked back at her daughter. The woman's voice barley carried down the near empty halls before she turned and walked back to her destination.

"I love you too, Kagome"

The child sobbed slightly, a tear streaked down her baby soft cheek, leaving a trail of dampness. It was a long time till the girl agreed to go into the playroom, she calmed her crying by reminding herself that her mother would be back, and everything would be ok again once she was. She reminded herself that as long as her mother was there to chase away the lonely monsters, she would never be alone, a feeling that all children should have.

When the small girl did turn away from the empty hall her mother was once in, she noticed two figures coming from the opposite direction. One figure was large, slightly round and stumbling. The other was short, the same size, if only a little taller than Kagome, and was stabilizing out the larger figure. As they grew nearer Kagome could see their faces. The man was old, bald with a white mustache, and the other was a boy. His black hair pulled back into a tight little rat-tail at the nape of his neck.

His violet eyes caught with the girls, as he flashed her a gentle smile. But his eyes, the only thing Kagome looked at, were sad. Like he just lost some one important to him. The man saw the girl as well, and nudged the boy lightly.

"Miroku" the man slurred happily. "Your going to be quiet the ladies man"

"Mushin!" The boy squealed, looking at his guardian with disgust. "Girls have cooties!" As the two turned into silhouettes down the long shiny hall, Kagome finally walked into the room. When the nurse said nothing but giggle at what she heard the young boy squeal, Kagome turned to her.

"What's cooties?" she asked frantically. She was a girl, and the boy said that girls have cooties. Her eyes studied the older nurse carefully. Again the woman chuckled; taking a deep breath she replied nicely "Nothing for you to worry about"

* * *

All was silent, in the annoyingly bright room. It was dull, and very un-decorative with only the bleach white paint and the sun hanging on the walls. Even with the translucent curtains drawn, it did little to shade the light. Already less than an hour since the tall, young, man walked into the room that he had gotten a headache. The shining sun was radiated through the closed window- big window, making it hard for the man to ignore. Seeing on how his younger brother lye unresponsive on the bed bellow the windowsill.

He had brought a novel with him, a peculiarly mature novel, filled with odd horrors, unrealistic, yet surreal events and the only romance he allowed in his life. Though physically attractive, young, and rich the man lived alone and liked it that way. He looked no more than 19, and that he was. He thought of father as a aging man, growing to old for another son after the fling with his mother had ended to abruptly, but he was proven wrong 5 years ago, when his new half-brother was born.

The man looked down at the sleeping boy with a glare, trying to figure out how much the new boy had changed his life. First the divorce left the young man oddly aloof, and his father broken. It carried on like this for a while, both men relying on each other as the silent vow had went unbroken by the lack of women around. The man had been younger when his father met a new woman. Her sweet looks and compatible attitude was backed up nicely by a pleasant sense of humor and good will, but to the man it was all a big lie to burrow into the depths of his and his fathers relationship and destroy it.

Soon enough, he felt like the bond between father and son did explode. The woman showed up more and more, always finding excuses for coming around. Even though her explanations were more often than not, fixed and chased by a pink blush, his father bought them all. Either too blunt to figure the all to obvious lies out, or just didn't care, the mans fathered always found reasons to see her as well. It eventually blossomed into something more and not soon after that, did the younger man wait on the side as they got married. He watched distantly through cold eyes as his brother was born and cared for.

The man moved out as soon as he could, sickened by the bubbly atmosphere and whiney 4 years old. The woman only then found out that her husband was rich, always hiding it incase all she was really a fake, money hungry wench. The man guessed that his step-mom was upset that her husband didn't tell her sooner and could possibly assume such about her, but got over it. Not that she stayed mad, if you can call it mad, for long. As more time went on, when his brother started to grow and go to school, did the mans father become stressed out. He recently began to think it was the small boy, always needing attention, but he had been wrong.

The man wasn't sure if they ever solved their differences, because the all to sappy love story took a horrible twist.

The mans glare switched to the cover of his book, the clashing reds and thick white letters, and then back to the little boy, now wondering which was more dramatic, the book or his life?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and waited till his bangs fell back into place. The silence was gently faded away with footsteps echoing through the hall outside. The man turned slowly, finding that the door was open. The gentle footsteps grew closer, much to the disappointment of the young man. He glared at the person who broke his concentration, as a doctor walked into the room. Dressed in a faded blue dress shirt, and hand-faded blue jeans, topped off by a professional lab coat and holding a clipboard for authenticity, the man made his way into the room.

"Sesshoumaru?" He asked shortly, glancing down at the clipboard. Sesshoumaru didn't give a heard response, but inclined his head downward, curtly, finding disgust in the obnoxious doctor. The man moved his dark brown eyes up from the clipboard, apparently expecting a voiced answer. Sesshoumaru snorted mentally, scoffing at the mans' ignorance. It was an unspoken competition between the two men, waiting for the other to say something first. As if annoyed by their suffocating pride, the little boy groaned on the hospital bed, effectively breaking the seal and reminding the doctor of why he was there.

"Your little brother suffered no major injuries, a slight head wound, but we have been able to treat it most sufficiently." To Sesshoumaru, it sounded as if the man was boasting in front of his very eyes. Bragging for something he mostly didn't even do. Half-brother, Sesshoumaru almost corrected, but didn't feel the need to talk anymore than he needed to, or start a pointless conversation.

"So I've been told" Sesshoumaru replied coldly, tempted to then add 'a number of times' but stopped him self, again finding it unnecessary. The doctor looked up from the clipboard again, and offered a sarcastic expression.

"As I was saying," he sneered, "You will be able to take him home tomorrow. We want to keep him here in case"

Sesshoumaru felt like growling and doing something violent to the doctor. He lived out of town, meaning he would have to get up early again just to drive into town and pick up a whiney brat, one that he didn't want anyway. Again there was silence, the doctor waiting for Sesshoumaru to response, grudgingly refusing to loose this time.

Growing tired with the grumpy mans presence; Sesshoumaru nodded, once, coldly then added, "I see." The professional sneered again, walking towards the door with upset footfalls. Clearly the men didn't get off at a good start and didn't intend to mend it. People like that made Sesshoumaru angry, agitated by their superior attitudes. Especially when they weren't superior. One would say that Sesshoumaru was being a hypocrite, always aloof and acting as if he was god, if they didn't know him. His attitude didn't come from the piles of money his dad left him, or the huge house. It came from his past, a fact nearly no one knew.

Waking from his daydream Sesshoumaru realized that the doctor was gone, but there was still footsteps echoing in the never wavering bright hall. Not wanting another confrontation from the snooty doctors, Sesshoumaru walked gracefully to the door. He was about to close it when he seen it wasn't the doctors, but a little girl holding hands with her mother. The woman looked depressed, like she lost her only will to live, and the girl looked like she was figuring something out, and didn't like what she was learning.

To his surprise, her hazel eyes met with his. Everything seemed to slow down, as they studied each other, and unknowing to each of them, the other one felt like they seen each other once. It was stupid, he decided, why would he know an insignificant child? Probably one of his brother's friends, with that thought he narrowed his eyes in a glare. He didn't like the child staring at him, and he hated the thought of his brother ever finding happiness after what he caused. He unintentionally startled the girl, and she looked away. Well, at least it was one problem fixed.

He closed the door, finally managing to block out all the sound from the hall. The man sighed, now looking at the floor. It was true, he did accuse the small boy for his fathers' death, and after all it was his fault that the father was so stressed out and not watching the road. The boy was probably crying, distracting the diver. The small boy was a small murderer. Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened once again, once he turned back to the motionless boy.

He made a vow, for as long as Inuyasha was living under his house he would not find happiness.

* * *

A small six-year-old girl walked into a large building. She remembered it vaguely, and realized how much it changed. While she walked to the front desk, holding the grizzled hand of her grandfather, she had a chance to peek down the hallway. Where once bright and annoyingly plain halls blinded everything, where now pale peach walls- mildly decorated with occasional paintings of various designs, from flowers to fruit. Still the small girl found the place boring to adult.

She frowned, studying the patterns on the tiled floor. It was still illuminating light from the large windows, she realized as she scrunched her eyes. Her grandfather was talking to the secutary in whispers and mumbles, and the secutary replied in the same hushed voice. It made the frown more apparent, as the girl wondered why she was in this horrid place again. She hadn't liked it the first time, and she wasn't going to like it this time. Why would her mother go here? Was she leaving just like daddy?

When she asked her grandpa, he simply placed a grim smile on his withered face and told her it was nothing like that. He then started to blab on about gifts from the mighty gods, responsibilities and courage, which peeked the young girls interest. She was still a child and loved stories.

"Kagome" the old man said worriedly with his tight voice as he shook the small girl gently.

"Jii-san?" Kagome squeaked, realizing both her grandfather and the secutary was looking at her. The old man smiled, taking the girls hand again and leading her down the hallway. The girl was curious as to where she was going and still wondered where her mother was. It didn't make sense, her mother had cried for hours after they got home from this place the last time, and even though it didn't look so saddening, the place still made Kagome want to curl up and cry until she fell asleep.

"Remember what I told you about courage" the old man said proudly, still looking onward. Kagome looked up at him and nodded once.

"Hai, Jii-san"

"Its time for you to show your courage again, Kagome. You are a very brave young girl." Again Kagome nodded, now looking down the still to bright hallway.

"Is mamma all right?" She asked quietly. Her voice was barley heard by the old mans deafening ears. Gently he nodded, even if Kagome didn't see it, she some how knew not to be worried. The walked on quietly down the long hallway until stopping at a closed door. It was white, wooden with a silver plate that had the numbers 342 engraved on it. Kagome waited till her grandfather made the first move before she dared the slightest move.

The old man reached out and knocked on the door. Even though the amount of strength the man used was slight, it caused the noise to echo down the hall and suddenly Kagome felt her heart pick up pace. The child felt as if as soon as she walked into the room her life would be changing. She stepped back, not wanting her way of life to change anymore since the last time she was here.

Slowly the man reached towards the doorknob and turned it. Kagome now heard her heartbeat in her ears, thumping wildly. Sweat started to form on her thin brows as the door slowly opened. Dramatically slow like her grandfather knew how nervous She was getting. The door was open, and they man stepped in. He gently pulled Kagome into the room behind him, ignoring the whining struggles the small girl put up.

"Kagome…" It was her mothers' voice that made Kagome stop pulling away. She suddenly felt the courage her grandfather was talking about now that she knew her mother was there. It hit the small girl now, how worried she was that she was never going to hear her mothers voice again. She let go of the mans hand. Knowingly he allowed the girls hand freedom. He watched as his granddaughter ran to her mothers' side.

"Momma" Kagome whispered, tears forming. "I thought you were gone" she admitted sadly.

"Kagome" her mother repeated, shifting to a sitting position. Kagome noticed a small bundle in her mothers' arms as the older woman shifted it to one arm and gently moved some cloth. Kagome noticed a small face, as her mother lowered her arms to allow her daughter to see her new brother.

"I'd like you to meet your new brother, Souta"

* * *

Hm. Thats my longest chapter i think i have ever written. In total of 6 1/2 pages, i do beleive. Thank you to all the reviewers, i hope you continue to enjoy this story! 


End file.
